


Three Is A Magic Number

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pippa/Hecate and Miranda...AU.





	

“Hecate?”

Miranda is barely hiding her smile even as she moves to greet the woman who she considers to be her wife, although she pauses slightly when Pippa enters. She smiles all the same, lightly kissing Hecate’s cheek all the same.

“Who’s this then?”

“Pippa...”

Pippa steps forward, noticing that Hecate is not just silent but in danger of turning a pale shade of green. She had a feeling this might happen. 

“Pippa Pentangle.”

Miranda can’t help her slightly surprised laugh, although she glances back at Hecate, noticing that Hecate seems unsure how best to proceed. She will have to do her best then, even if she is a little surprised that Hecate has brought the other woman home with her... Oh, they still live near the castle but they have their own annexe now... and it seems like they will need the extra space. 

“Pipsqueak Pentangle...”

Miranda can’t help her smirk.

“Well, Hec... Hec’s mentioned you a lot recently but I had no idea you were... going to come home with her?”

“We... talked everything over... and I did need a place to stay since... someone... set fire to my broomstick...”

“Hec! You didn’t!”

“It was before...”

Hecate speaks up finally, still clearly a little green-tinged but somehow wise enough to know she should probably speak up. 

“Before we sorted everything.”

Pippa agrees, turning to glance again at Hecate.

“Miranda dear, I think your wife may be about to faint...”

It takes both of them to get Hecate safely to the bedroom, the woman is still faint and clearly a little in shock but Miranda can’t help liking Pippa, the woman teases Hecate almost as much as she always has and the two do seem to still be close. 

“I think Hecate was hoping we might... be friends?”

Pippa ventures the words cautiously, clearly still unsure. 

“Well, of course we are...”

Miranda smiles before adding.

“You should stay... they do say Three is a magic number...”


End file.
